tales_of_androgynyfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle
Health Health is your hit points. When your health reaches 0, you lose the current fight. You can regain health by resting,sleeping at inns, using various potions, swallowing cum (if you have the Cum Drinker Perk) and by using healing spells. Note that bandages do not recover health, but are used for stopping bleed effects. * Stamina Stamina is a combat resource. Most combat skills cost a certain amount of stamina (the cost can be reduced by having a higher Endurance stat). Certain combat skills regain stamina, like "Guard" and "Second Wind", both of which can be used in the "Defensive" stance. Certain skills can also affect the stamina of your opponent, and some opponents can use skills like "Gutcheck" to knock the wind out of you, thereby lowering your stamina. Be aware that being on "low" stamina incurs a debuff to your physical stats. * Stability Stability is a combat resource. Your stability is a representation of your footing, and reaching 0 stability will trip you and force you into a "prone" stance. Most offensive skills cause an amount of "instability" (which can be reduced by having a higher Agility stat). Most defensive skills will recover some of your stability. As with health and stamina, your opponent also has a stability bar. Keep an eye on their stability bar, since it will help you when you are trying to guess what they are going to do next (it is likely that an opponent with 1 stability left will use some kind of defensive ability, while an opponent with full stability might attack you) Note that instability is not only caused by using your own skills. Opponents can use some skills to trip you if you're on low stability (just like you can use some skills to try and trip an opponent who is on low stability). * Mana Mana is a combat resource and it is used to fuel your spells. Ways of regenerating said resource is through potion, mana chunks and resting * Belly state Your belly state is a representation of your belly's "fullness". If you have received a lot of cum anally, you might be "stuffed", getting a stat-debuff. While you can be full of cum, your belly can also be full of eggs. * Penis state Your penis state is a measurement of how erect your penis is. It is divided into the following stages: Flaccid - Semi-erect - Erect - Edging - Climax. These stages are attained through arousal, and everytime the arousal bar is filled, you will attain the next penis state. Arousal is gained through certain skills, some of your own skills will increase your arousal, and your opponent may use skills to increase your arousal as well. Note that carrying over a high lust will debuff your stats. A higher Lust will increase the rate of which arousal is increased. * Armor Armor is an important aspect of combat. Armor covers specific areas of the body. Armor has a durability and a damage reduction factor. When an attack hits an armored part of the body, some of the damage will be reduced by the armor's damage reduction, and the armor will lose an amount of durability. When the durability of an armor piece reaches 0, the damage reduction of that armor piece is heavily reduced, making that part of the body more vulnerable. Keep an eye on your opponent's armor (if they are wearing any) to see which parts of the body you should attack to sunder their armor so you can start attacking their health bar directly. Given the enemy has a high amount of armor stacking bleeds, the perk sunderer and the skill crushing blow are particularly useful taking the enemy down. * Effects * [[Stances|'Stances']]